Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Fuzzball Productions
Day One: Soulless Dreamland Heya! Fuzzy here, and welcome to the Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase! This year's showcase will work a little like this; every day, a different game will be talked about in as much detail as possible. Okay? Okay. Let's start with Soulless Dreamland. Soulless Dreamland is an RPG that functions very similarly to the Kirby Quest minigame in Kirby Mass Attack: to attack, you must time a quick tap on a specific energy bar, which, depending on where a smaller bar lands when you tap, does more or less damage. The game centers around an apocalyptic Dream Land, where Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight, Waddle Dee, and all of the major heroes of Dream Land are gone, and the planet of Pop Star is now mostly inhabited by either Dark Matter or Dark Matter-infested critters. However, even light comes to the darkest places, and there are 16 party members throughout the game that fight the Dark Matter race here. The main protagonist is Adeleine, a young artist who, after watching Dark Matter corrupt Pop Star, goes on an adventure across Dream Land to take out the Dark Matter race once and for all: joining her from the start is Gooey, a rogue Dark Matter with a silly personality and heroic intentions, and Daroach, a reformed thief who lost his entire crew to the Dark Matter. Other characters can be recruited throughout the game, either by mandatory story methods or optional side quests: however, all 16 members must be recruited to get the true ending. You can have up to four party members in battle at a time, and they each level up separately depending on how much you use those party members. In battle, up to four party members can fight up to twenty different enemies; think of it like a Mario & Luigi: Dream Team horde battle. Each character makes a move depending on their speed: on the offense, party members can choose to attack, defend, use an item, or retreat. Attacking pulls up attacks, with each party member being able to use up to six different attacks. Defending has the party member guard themselves, and, when an enemy attacks, timing the push of the action button (A) can halve or even completely nullify the damage an enemy can deal: during an enemy's attack, players can still attempt to dodge, though this method is much harder. Using an item pulls up an item menu, and retreating allows the party member to swap with another party member who is at the ready: swapping out can only be done with one other party member, however, so be careful. Every single party member has their own stats consisting of Health, Offensive, Defensive, Speed, and Rhythm. Most of these are self-explanatory, but the Dream stat effects the type of Energy Rhythm Bar that the player must use: the higher the Rhythm stat, the harder it is to get the Energy Rhythm Bar's minibar on the area which will do the most damage; however, getting on the maximum area will do more damage with the higher stat, and will be more likely to land a critical hit. The game will begin development soon: it's being released alongside Kirby's Dream Land: Shattered Star for Kirby's 25th Anniversary too! Woo! Day Two: Super Smash Bros. Electricity Oh god, remember this hellhole of a game? Up next is Super Smash Bros. Electricity. A reboot of my clusterfuck of a Smash game from about a year ago, Electricity is planned to have a huge roster, stage amount, and amount of overall content. Sadly, I don't have too much to show for this game other then some characters for the roster. As you can probably see, this roster is HUGE already, at 160 characters. However, it's planned final length? 250! I add about ten characters every time I update the roster, to save time. Not too much else to say today. I promise there will be more tomorrow, but today I'm really busy so I couldn't do that much. Sorry! Day Three Day Four Day Five Category:Fuzzy's Content Category:Showcases Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase